


Timidez

by shinobidesu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Portuguese, alternative universe, soft angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobidesu/pseuds/shinobidesu
Summary: "Olhou para os lados e viu a multidão de alunos que lotavam os corredores. Alguns riam e conversavam em grupos, outros namoravam mesmo a essa hora da manhã, mas ninguém prestava atenção em si. Olhou para carta uma última vez e a colocou dentro do armário, e obviamente saiu correndo no segundo seguinte.Baekhyun só não imaginava que, no final daquele corredor, Park Chanyeol estaria passando e notando aquela ação suspeita."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	1. Manifestações por bochechas coradas e sorrisos contidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Alô? Testando, testando.  
> Estou postando minhas fanfics aqui pra testar a plataforma e também porque a ditadura do spirit tá me deixando cansada. Caso queiram me procurar por ai sou @/shinobiddesu no twitter e @/shinobidesu nos outros sites de fanfics. Essa fanfic é bem velinha, então talvez esse capítulo não esteja..... Bom. Mas o próximo é desse ano, então garanto que tá bem do bom. Por favor, se lerem e gostarem (e se sentirem a vontade) deixem me saber pelos comentários.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro capítulo betado pela @nitch a trocentos milhões de anos antes de cristo, mas o importante é dar o crédito né. Fluffy diabética starting now.

O corredor do colégio parecia mais cheio do que de costume. Baekhyun sabia que isso era apenas algo de sua cabeça por estar se sentindo um tanto acanhado naquele dia em especial. Em suas mãos — que se encontravam incrivelmente úmidas por estarem suadas de nervosismo — estava um envelope amarelo simples, tão humilde quanto o pequeno adesivo de coração que o fechava. Sentia que se não colocasse logo aquele pedaço de papel horroroso dentro do armário _dele_ não teria coragem para fazê-lo depois, e se o fizesse acabaria por vomitar de nervosismo.

Tinha certeza de que ninguém estava notando o quanto estava estranho hoje, porque afinal, todos já o achavam muito estranho em todos os dias que não fossem este. Uma vozinha irritante e chata o dizia dentro de sua cabeça que, sim, todos estavam notando e consequentemente iriam dizer a Park Chanyeol o que pretendia entregar no armário dele.

Tudo bem, talvez, só talvez, estivesse realmente exagerando. Ninguém falava com Chanyeol por ele ser daquele modo, igual a Baekhyun em tantos aspectos que se fossem da mesma turma seriam amigos. Não podia deixar de pensar até mesmo nessas possibilidades mais absurdas para a realidade em que vivia, mesmo que isso fizesse seu coração querer sair pela garganta e as pernas quererem desabar a qualquer instante. De alguma maneira Baekhyun se acostumou com essas sensações. Na primeira vez em que as sentiu foi sim uma grande confusão, porque achava que estava enfartando e foi correndo para a casa chorar no colo de sua mãe, que depois de escutar toda a história riu como se não houvesse nada mais engraçado neste mundo.

— Você está apaixonado, querido, e deveria dizer isso para ele. — A sua mãe o disse naquela terça-feira infeliz. Baekhyun negou, esperneou e chorou, porém, no final se viu conformado com aquela terrível maldição.

E então ele decidiu se declarar por achar que era o certo a se fazer, mas como? Chanyeol nem ao menos o conhecia! Se fosse até ele e jogasse todo aquele nervosismo e palavras desconexas acabaria por afastá-lo e não era isso que queria.

— Pode escrever uma carta para ele — Seu pai falou enquanto cortava os legumes do outro lado da bancada. — É meio antiquado, mas mostra seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

Baekhyun o agradeceu e subiu as escadas correndo para escrever aquilo que horas depois seria um martírio. Ele se sentiu bem escrevendo todas aquelas palavrinhas clichês, quando terminou a carta estava sorrindo bobo e tinha o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão. Eram tantas coisas que sentia só de lembrar do rosto de Chanyeol concentrado enquanto fazia a lição na hora do intervalo que sentia vontade de gritar e pular, contudo, se segurou por achar que seria esquisitice demais até mesmo para ele.

Olhou para os lados e viu a multidão de alunos que lotavam os corredores. Alguns riam e conversavam em grupos, outros namoravam mesmo a essa hora da manhã, mas ninguém prestava atenção em si. Olhou para carta uma última vez e a colocou dentro do armário, e obviamente saiu correndo no segundo seguinte.

Baekhyun só não imaginava que, no final daquele corredor, Park Chanyeol estaria passando e notando aquela ação suspeita.

(...)

Ele não teve coragem de abrir o envelope no colégio.

Sentia o olhar curioso e envergonhado de Baekhyun sob si, mas nem mesmo assim pensou em tirar a carta de dentro dos livros e ler. Estava tão, mas tão ansioso para saber o conteúdo, só que não queria que alguém notasse e fizesse uma piadinha de mau gosto como já haviam feito uma vez quando o pegaram olhando aquele menino um pouco mais baixo do que si tentando furar a caixinha de suco no refeitório. Não que fosse algo frequente, na verdade, por mais que não fosse um cara popular, haviam pessoas em sua turma que o defendiam com unhas e dentes por acharem que Chanyeol era um jovem nerd indefeso, o que não deixava de ser verdade às vezes. Era impossível que as piadinhas deixassem de existir, mas ele não se importava com isso, até porque pensava que caso cansassem dele iriam querer fazer a mesma coisa com Baekhyun, e ele não admitiria isso.

Quando foi que ele começou a desenvolver sentimentos por aquele garoto que estudava na sala do lado da sua? Talvez tenha sido naquela tarde de sol em que morria de calor por estar fazendo educação física. Ele olhou Baekhyun lendo o livro de biologia do primeiro ano na arquibancada e foi como aqueles filmes idiotas de Hollywood em que o mundo de repente se tornou cor de rosa, um clichê amor à primeira vista que fez Chanyeol dar de cara no chão segundos depois por não ter prestado atenção onde pisava.

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Com certeza foi culpa daquela maldita aula de educação física. Naquela semana ele nem ao menos conseguia dormir direito porque não parava de imaginar como seria se Baekhyun sorrisse bem de pertinho, com os olhinhos pequenos brilhando e com as mãos em seus ombros, pronto para dizer um “Chanyeol, a verdade é que eu gosto muito, tipo muito mesmo, de você”. Por uma semana inteira ele não conseguiu dormir, porque também se perguntava qual seria a matéria favorita de Baekhyun, se ele era de exatas ou de humanas, ou de biológicas já que lia um livro de biologia no dia em que o notou. Baekhyun, Baekhyun e Baekhyun. Sua cabeça parecia que entraria em um colapso a qualquer momento.

Ignorou os gritos de sua irmã mais velha o perguntando do porquê de ter entrado em casa como se fosse um furacão e se trancou dentro do quarto. Nem ao menos tirou o uniforme escolar — a não ser pelo blazer que era realmente incômodo — e já foi despejando seus livros em cima da cama procurando pelo envelope amarelo.

Sentiu o coração acelerar quando finalmente o encontrou. Sentou-se e encarou aquele pequeno adesivo de coração, logo em seguida tirando para ler o conteúdo da carta.

_“Espero que não seja tão antiquado mandar essa carta quanto meu pai disse que seria. Ele é italiano, sabia? Ele nasceu em um país onde pelo menos mais de mil pessoas devem se declarar por dia, na cidade de Florença, onde muitos mais devem se declarar por estar em uma das cidades mais românticas do mundo, e mesmo assim ele acha antiquado esse método de se declarar._

_Eu perguntei para minha mãe se ela achava o mesmo, Chanyeol. Sabe o que ela me disse? Que meu pai tinha se declarado para ela desse jeito mas, como a coreana romântica que ela era, aceitou de primeira o pedido dele para que jantassem naquela noite._

_Não vou te chamar para jantar. Estamos no século vinte e um, quem ainda chama alguém para jantar? Quer dizer, alguém da nossa idade, porque esses adultos saem para jantar juntos a todo o momento e por diversas razões._

_Enfim, não estou aqui pra te contar sobre meus pais ou sobre o porquê dos adultos chamarem tanto uns aos outros para jantarem fora (seria mais econômico e conveniente que fizessem isso em casa, para que tanta complicação?), na verdade estou aqui para dizer o quanto você é injusto._

_Por que, Chanyeol? Por que você tem que ficar tão bonito enquanto está fazendo aquelas contas da aula de Física avançada? E por que seu sorriso parece que vai iluminar o mundo todo de tão bonito que é? Isso é tão injusto, porque toda vez que te vejo parece que vou morrer de felicidade e minha mão fica toda molhada de nervosismo. É injusto porque mesmo quando não estou vendo você, estou pensando em você. Peço desculpas se isso te soa muito louco e se acha que sou um psicopata, mas juro que não sou essas pessoas obsessivas que te querem só pra elas, eu respeito suas escolhas e entendo se não quiser falar comigo mesmo depois de ler esta carta que estou fazendo com muito esforço, porque minha mão tá suada e a caneta tá escorregando. Eu deveria ir à um médico especialista em suor, não é? É que eu não consigo evitar, Chanyeol._

_Não sei o que esperar de você depois que ler essa carta. Acho que se te ouvisse falar comigo, só comigo, sairia correndo no mesmo instante. Por que estou te escrevendo isso?! É tão constrangedor! Aish, tchau Chanyeol!_

_PS: Eu comprei aquele livro que você estava lendo com a capa preta. Eu gostei bastante daquele passarinho dourado que tinha na capa, mas não imaginei que a história seria tão triste._

_PS²: Sorria mais vezes, eu gosto quando você sorri. Seus dentes são meio grandinhos e isso é bonito.”_

— Chanyeol? O seu almoço tá na mesa vai fazer meia hora, e olha só, você nem tirou a roupa da escola!

Assustou-se ao ouvir sua irmã mais velha gritar consigo daquela maneira. Era frequente que ela gritasse com ele por serem irmãos e acontecer aquela implicância considerada saudável, porém no momento estava mais concentrado em sorrir como se a boca pudesse rasgar o rosto.

— Eu já estava indo. — Chanyeol falou enquanto dobrava a carta e a colocava de volta do envelope amarelo.

— E o que é isso? — Ela apontou para o motivo das suas futuras noites de insônia e inquietação.

— É do Baekhyun. — Ele sorriu sincero e levou a carta até o próprio peito. Yoora, sua irmã, já estava mais do que ciente sobre quem Baekhyun era por ter aguentado a “semana de tortura” de Chanyeol, que foi quando se apaixonou pelo menino. — Ele gosta de mim, de verdade.

O silêncio que se estendeu por aqueles segundos foi reconfortante. Ela, como irmã mais velha, se sentia mais velha ainda por estar vendo o pirralho com quem cresceu descobrindo o amor como ela mesma descobriu anos atrás com o homem que hoje em dia era seu noivo. Sentiu uma inexplicável vontade de chorar e dar aqueles surtos psicóticos que renderiam falas do tipo “o bebezão da casa já está tão crescidinho! Daqui a alguns dias já vai estar trazendo o namoradinho pra conhecer a família!”, mas contentou-se em rir da expressão apaixonada que Chanyeol ostentava.

— Ah meu Deus, eu não acredito que ele te quis! — Ela falou surpresa, porque pelo jeito que o irmão descrevia o garoto, ele parecia ter saído de um mangá para garotas adolescentes e nunca daria bola para o irmão. — Quer dizer, _nossa_ , Chanyeol, você vai falar com ele, não é?

O sorriso de Chanyeol sumiu mais rápido do que apareceu. Ele não tinha pensado exatamente em como seria falar com Baekhyun. Não tinha o que temer, ele também gostava de si, também sentia todas aquelas clichês borboletas sanguinárias causadoras de prisão de ventre (que ninguém nunca falava sobre, mas que acontecia frequentemente quando estava nervoso) e também queria... Beijá-lo.

— Baekhyun vai querer me beijar. — A frase saiu de forma dramática, quase como se falasse de alguma tragédia mundial que afetava metade da população global.

— Então beije ele. — Yoora foi até a porta, mas não foi embora até terminar o que tinha para dizer. — Qual é, Chanyeol, não vai amarelar porque está com medo de perder a virgindade da boca, né?

— E quem disse que eu sou BV? — Ele falou voltando ao normal acéfalo mentiroso que era, o que era uma pena, Chanyeol estava tão bonitinho demonstrando seus sentimentos na opinião de Yoora. — Eu já beijei várias bocas.

— Ah, é? Então me diga apenas um nome!

Ele perdeu o ar e em sua mente só martelava o nome de Baekhyun, porque foi impossível de imaginar o que ele pensaria se soubesse que estava dizendo uma mentira daquelas. Suspirou derrotado quando a irmã fechou a porta do quarto rindo, mandando-o tomar um banho e ir almoçar logo.

Realmente era um banho que precisava para pensar sobre o que faria sobre Baekhyun. Queria estar perto dele, conversar com ele, rir com ele e fazer ele rir e sorrir como se o mundo lá fora não importasse. Algo, no entanto, estava o prendendo, travando como se fosse um ser maligno que queria separá-los por ser invejoso.

Acabou por bater com o punho com força demais na parede do banheiro e choramingou por isso. Só de pensar em alguma força maligna estar o impedindo de ter seu Baekhyun o frustrava, mesmo sabendo que não se tratava de nenhuma força que regia o universo, mas sim de algo chamado _timidez_.

(...)

Era um idiota, um verdadeiro e impulsivo idiota. Por que diabos foi seguir o conselho de seu pai? Aquela história tinha dado certo, mas a muitos anos atrás quando Baekhyun não era nem nascido e ainda não existiam celulares e computadores. Era quase a pré-história. Ele seguiu Chanyeol o dia inteiro e pode constatar que ele tinha _odiado_ o fato de ter recebido aquela carta. Se ele tivesse gostado teria aberto ali mesmo no corredor, lendo com euforia cada uma de suas palavrinhas infantis e idiotas, assim como ele próprio, um grande idiota!

Pegou seu suco de maçã e decidiu que só beberia isso como um café da manhã, já que se comesse alguns daqueles sanduíches naturais deliciosos acabaria por vomitar de nervosismo. E a cada vez que tentava furar a caixinha daquele suco imaginava que estava furando aquela bendita carta, então acabou por usar mais força do que seria necessário, e vendo que mesmo assim não havia furado, jogou logo tudo no chão desistindo.

Uma fração de segundos depois, quando finalmente olhou para frente e o viu, se arrependeu completamente de ter feito aquela loucura. Chanyeol estava parado na sua frente com a bandeja do refeitório na mão. Tinha dois sanduíches e apenas uma caixinha de suco de tangerina. Os olhos estavam levemente arregalados, provavelmente se perguntando o que ele tinha acabado de ver.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Baekhyun achava que era um grande idiota, o maior de todos.

— Se importa se eu sentar aqui?

Era Park Chanyeol perguntando educadamente para ele, Byun Baekhyun, se poderia sentar ali. Se ele se importava?

— Claro! — Acabou por dizer alto em um impulso, mas logo percebeu a grande idiotice que tinha feito. — Quero dizer, não. Quero dizer, me importo sim, mas não é incômodo. Senta aí.

 _Havia falado demais._ Porque as palavras simplesmente não pedem permissão antes de sair e queimar o filme dele logo agora? Poderiam fazer isso quando algum colega de classe idiota o pedisse para ajudar com as lições de casa, mas não nesse momento!

— Eu notei que você não tinha pegado nenhum sanduíche, então peguei esse aqui de atum. É o seu preferido, certo? — Chanyeol falava um pouco baixo enquanto sentava de frente para si.

Era um cavalheiro! Em tempos tão modernos em que os humanos perdiam cada vez mais um pouco da cordialidade e do respeito alheio, Baekhyun não podia acreditar que tinha achado alguém tão... Tão Chanyeol! Céus!

— É sim. — Ele sorriu e pegou o sanduíche assim que lhe foi oferecido. — Como sabe?

— É que eu também gosto de você. — Ainda estava na primeira mordida e já havia engasgado ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. Tratou de desengasgar o mais rápido possível porque, apesar de gostar da atenção de Chanyeol totalmente em si, não queria preocupá-lo. — Há mais tempo do que você imagina. — Ele continuou quando teve a certeza de que Baekhyun não morreria enquanto comia. — E eu fico muito feliz por ter se declarado primeiro, porque não sei se teria a mesma coragem.

— Foi um surto de adrenalina. Quer dizer, eu acabaria fazendo isso de qualquer maneira, mas no momento estava realmente com muita adrenalina no corpo.

Eles conversaram durante todo o intervalo. Baekhyun se chamava de idiota internamente a cada cinco palavras que saía de sua boca e passava as mãos suadas na calça para tentar conter aquele suor excessivo e desnecessário. Já Chanyeol não conseguia desviar os olhos de Baekhyun apesar do mesmo falar pelos cotovelos. O sorriso tímido o fazia sorrir de volta, e provavelmente pareciam dois retardados agindo daquela forma em público, mas nossa, era tão bom conversar com ele.

— Essa noite eu quero te levar para jantar.

Foi por aquele impulso bobo de Chanyeol que acabou convidando-o para sair. Sabia a opinião dele sobre encontros daquele tipo, mas também sabia que Baekhyun nunca recusaria nada vindo dele.

— Mas isso é tão clichê, Chanyeol! E faz parecer que nós somos adultos.

— Disse o cara que se declarou para mim por uma carta — falou e observou Baekhyun ficando vermelhinho em questão de segundos. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo e protegê-lo do mundo para sempre, mas tudo o que fez foi pegar na mão dele e segurá-la bem firme. E nossa, a mão dele estava muito suada. Percebeu o desconforto dele por conta disso, mas mesmo assim continuou com aquele contato bobo. — Vai ser divertido, eu prometo.

Tudo o que Baekhyun fez foi sorrir. Se Chanyeol disse que seria divertido então seria divertido, não teria motivo para estar tão nervoso a ponto de ter um ataque epiléptico ou coisa parecida.

(...)

A noite estava linda. Se naquela noite não fosse sair com Park Chanyeol para jantar talvez não fosse tão linda assim, e era mais do que confirmado que estaria dentro de seu quarto lendo e nunca veria as estrelas daquela noite. O teto solar do carro do senhor Park mostrava as estrelas que tinham lá no alto, tão brilhantes e bonitas, assim como Chanyeol quando sorria para si.

Eles estavam animados e nem mesmo a presença do adulto no volante poderia abaixar aquela empolgação. O mais velho ali se surpreendeu quando o filho pediu aquele favor, já que quando tinha seus dezesseis anos não era exatamente desse jeito que levava as meninas que gostava para sair. O filho era tão inocente que se sentiu quase arrependido de ter aceitado pensando no outro garoto que provavelmente se sentiria entediado, entretanto estava terrivelmente enganado. Byun Baekhyun era um garoto ainda mais inocente que Chanyeol. Ele o cumprimentou animado, e disse que se aquela noite fosse divertida o bastante talvez o visse mais vezes no futuro. Ele era estranho e falava mais do que seria considerado aceitável, mas quem era o senhor Park ali para julgar alguma coisa? Os garotos estavam sendo felizes juntos, saindo juntos.

O restaurante que Chanyeol resolveu levá-lo era um restaurante italiano, o melhor daquela região. O senhor Park havia feito uma reserva no seu nome em uma parte mais reservada, assim eles foram para a varanda do segundo andar onde puderam comer e observar as estrelas ao mesmo tempo.

— Não poderia ter sido mais clichê ao me trazer em um restaurante italiano.

— Ei, nunca tinha comido comida italiana na vida, ok? Não estou arrependido.

— Pois eu estou, meu pai poderia ter feito um Gnocchi melhor pra gente.

— Ao menos reconheça meus esforços, fiz isso porque realmente gosto de você.

Chanyeol pegou na mão dele por cima da mesa e por incrível que pareça a mão dele estava seca, e mais incrível ainda, estava fria. Parece que enfim tinha deixado de ficar tão nervoso assim quando estava consigo.

— Da próxima vez eu escolho onde a gente vai se encontrar, tá bom?

_Eles iriam se encontrar outra vez._

— Tudo o que você quiser.

Saíram do restaurante juntos. Infelizmente, não teriam a mesma carona de volta para casa. Baekhyun achou isso um ultraje porque não gostava de caminhar, mas Chanyeol se sentia nervoso porque sabia exatamente o que o pai quis dizer com suas ações. Ele queria que levasse Baekhyun até a porta de casa e o deixasse com aquela cena de beijo clichê na porta de casa. Por que era tão constrangedor apenas pensar em beijá-lo? Céus, estava mais do que na hora, tinha dezesseis anos e nunca havia encostado os lábios na língua de nenhum ser humano, já que sua cadela Lana não contava e muito menos seus beijos tirado a força porque a cadela era hiperativa e adora lamber a cara de todo mundo.

Quando chegaram até a bendita casinha amarela — assim como o envelope, porque a cor preferida dele já tinha notado que era amarelo — Baekhyun o olhou como se todo aquele céu escuro e cheio de pontos brilhantes estivessem em seus olhos. Os lábios vermelhinhos e abertos, Chanyeol estava enlouquecendo e não havia nem passado meio minuto que estavam ali.

— Eu amei o jantar. — Baekhyun se pronunciou baixinho por estarem tão perto um do outro. — Não pela comida, mas por você. Porque eu realmente gosto muito de você.

— Sabe, acho que não precisa dizer o quanto gosta de mim, porque eu que estou devendo uma declaração pra você. — Baekhyun riu bonitinho e ele sentiu aquele leve enfarto que acabaria por levá-lo mais cedo a frequentar um cardiologista. — Eu gosto de você tanto que gosto mais do que comida italiana. Melhor, gosto mais de você do que gosto de Química.

— Você realmente tá falando essas coisas? Meu Deus, Chanyeol, fique calado e espere até eu ter a coragem que preciso pra te beijar.

E não demorou nem meio segundo. Foi rápido e envergonhado, um selinho tão sem gosto que Chanyeol teve que segurá-lo em seus braços antes que fugisse para beijá-lo do jeito que sempre quis. Devagar e sem pressa, como se o mundo ao seu redor de fato tivesse parado naquele exato momento. Era um pouco desajeitado, mas quem conseguia ser o expert no jogo das línguas logo na primeira tentativa? Até mesmo Ayrton Senna nasceu sem saber pilotar, então não era pecado nenhum se tivesse se perdido um pouco no meio daquele beijo.

— Uau — Baekhyun sussurrou e foi surpreendido por outro selinho em seus lábios. — Agora a noite realmente valeu a pena.

Não deixou de rir antes de beijá-lo de novo, e de novo. Se Baekhyun não tivesse saído correndo depois do que parecia ser o quinto beijo da noite, Chanyeol provavelmente teria ficado ali até o amanhecer, apenas testando a maciez daqueles lábios e se perdendo um pouco mais naquela paixão.

— Só uma coisa! — Baekhyun gritou da janela de seu quarto. — A gente precisa aprender a beijar melhor porque sinto que tava tudo errado!

— Você disse que tinha gostado!

— E eu adorei!

Naquela noite, Chanyeol não conseguiu dormir. Não foi como das outras vezes em que a insônia o invadia e ficava inquieto até dar três, quatro da manhã. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, os pensamentos sempre voltando ao momento em que finalmente pôde ter ele ali em seus braços, o beijando como se o amanhã não existisse.

_Ele estava amando a sensação de perder a timidez de uma vez por todas._


	2. Agora e para sempre, tímidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENÇÃO: Os dois protagonistas tem 18 anos nesse extra, portanto, não há nenhum sexo com menor de idade não, isso aqui não é bagunça. Capítulo betado pela @suhomyeon do Spirit Fanfics, se um dia achar o user dela daqui volto pra colocar.

Domingo, finzinho de tarde; O quarto estaria totalmente engolido em breu, se não fosse pela luz que adentrava as frestas da cortina. Por precaução — já que não havia ninguém além deles em casa —, a porta estava muito bem trancada. Só de pensar na possibilidade de Yoora ou os pais do Park vê-los naquela situação, Baekhyun sentia as bochechas corarem e o corpo retrair em vergonha. Já era o suficiente, por uma vida inteira, terem pegado eles de chameguinho na ação de graças passada, na varanda da parte de trás da casa onde Chanyeol jurava de pés juntos que ninguém iria vê-los. Teve que suportar Jongin, o menininho de nove anos mais curioso que conhecera, gritando aos sete ventos o que estavam fazendo sozinhos. Nunca, em toda sua vida, odiou tanto uma criança assim.

Faz dois anos desde a cartinha amarela de Baekhyun foi entregue a Chanyeol e, consequentemente, dois anos desde que estavam juntos. Superaram a bendita da timidez do início do relacionamento e, por longos meses, a vida foi como um conto de fadas. Se viam todos os dias na escola, e mesmo que não tivessem coragem para trocar mais do que alguns selares aqui e ali dentro do colégio, quando ninguém estava olhando, era o suficiente. Saíam a tarde para passear com Toben, o cachorrinho endiabrado dos Park, e nas quintas e sextas-feiras à noite faziam uma sessão de filmes acompanhados de Yoora.

Foi em uma dessas noites, já pela metade do fim do terceiro filme onde a mulher que supervisionava-os estava dormindo profundamente, que tudo mudou. De repente, beijar Chanyeol de língua no sofá, como já haviam feito diversas vezes, não pareceu algo lá muito certo a se fazer. Tentou se convencer de que era porque estavam debaixo dos cobertores. Muitas coisas sérias acontecem com casais de baixo dos cobertores, principalmente para os adultos, mas teve a certeza de que não era esse o motivo quando sentiu a mão do mais novo pousar em sua intimidade, fazendo-o gemer em um misto de surpresa e prazer.

Foi assim que Baekhyun descobriu: não só de beijinhos e chamegos vivem os namorados, por mais que tenham acabado de fazer dezoito anos e não tenham, necessariamente, a experiência para fazer o que desejam. Era tudo uma questão de querer, e isso tinha que ficar explícito, se não tudo começava a dar errado. Se quisesse que Chanyeol colocasse seu membro para fora da calça e — _céus_ , tinha vergonha só de pensar — batesse uma para ele, tinha que pedir, ainda que só conseguisse fazer isso com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dele.

Desde aquela infeliz noite era constantemente bombardeado por pensamentos assim. Chanyeol, de olhos semicerrados enquanto envolvia o pênis dele com a mão, Olhando-o, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo enquanto gemia. A boca tão doce quanto mel, virando-o do avesso e o deixando desse jeito por horas. E, como se não bastasse, o desgraçado ainda conseguia ser carinhoso e atencioso em cada um desses momentos. Sempre perguntava se estava gostando, se queria que fizesse algo diferente, se queria fazer algo a mais. Sussurrava, incontáveis vezes no pé do ouvido, o quanto o amava, e o quanto tudo aquilo que estavam vivendo era perfeito. Era demais para o pobre coração de Baekhyun aguentar.

— Você é tão lindo. — O tom usado por Chanyeol transbordava desejo, assim como seus olhos, que mantinham-se firmes nos de Baekhyun. — Tipo, o cara mais lindo desse mundo inteirinho.

Baekhyun sentia as bochechas pegarem fogo, como sempre acontecia. Estava tentando não estragar tudo sendo tímido, mais uma vez, só que não é como se pudesse evitar. Estava trêmulo e ofegante, sentado no colo de Chanyeol enquanto sentia as mãos grandes percorrendo o corpo, por debaixo da camisa branca e cheias de fome por algo a mais, que andavam tentando a um tempo consideravelmente grande. Suspirou pesadamente quando os dedos do namorado encontraram os mamilos. _Uau_ ; Não tinha ideia de que aquele lugar tão improvável seria assim, tão sensível.

— Não fala assim enquanto a gente tá… Você sabe — murmurou manhosamente rente ao ouvido alheio. As mãos apertavam os ombros dele com tanta força que não se surpreenderia caso os visse vermelhos mais tarde, não seria a primeira vez que deixaria marcas pelo nervosismo. — Não quero ter que parar agora.

As mãos atrevidas de Chanyeol desceram e, sem que o outro esperasse, espalmou as duas mãos na bunda farta, apertando as bandas com certa força. Baekhyun fechou os olhos e a boca bonita abriu-se, para que pudesse soltar um longo e sôfrego gemido. Inconscientemente, mexeu os quadris contra os do namorado, e fora tão bom que tivera que fazer de novo, e de novo, e de novo…

Até que, quando se deu conta, estava rebolando no pênis do namorado sem pudor algum. Demorou alguns segundos até que percebesse e, quando a ficha caiu, abriu os olhos abruptamente, e tinha a intenção de cessar aquele contato quanto antes. Mas era Chanyeol ali, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, o encarando cheio de tesão e com a boca aberta, ofegante. E ele estava _tão_ duro, por causa de Baekhyun. Os olhos marejaram e, mesmo com o corpo pelando de vergonha, continuou com os movimentos, que em certo momento foram intensificados pelo mais novo, que simulou uma penetração com os quadris ao abraçar o namorado.

Com a mente nublada de prazer, Baekhyun não conseguia mais controlar as reações que o corpo tinha a aqueles toques. Eram beijos afoitos na boca e no pescoço, o aperto gostoso na bunda e a ondulação dos quadris, tudo junto. O corpo tremia e gemia sem pôr limites nas cordas vocais, e a vaga ideia de que talvez alguém já tivesse chegado em casa passou pela mente. Ainda que desejasse parar para checar o corredor, não era como se _conseguisse_ , não quando Chanyeol parecia gostar tanto.

O orgasmo cresceu rápido na boca do estômago. Não teve tempo de avisar, muito menos de colocar o pênis para fora das calças. As costas arquearam e o corpo tremeu por inteiro, enquanto abraçava Chanyeol e rebolava como se não houvesse um amanhã. Gozou tão forte que se sentiu momentaneamente tonto, entorpecido, mais sensível que nunca.

— Você… — _“Gozou?”_ Teve a vontade de perguntar, mas a última palavra ficou presa na garganta, tímida. Ainda que fizessem essas coisas com uma boa frequência, Baekhyun não tinha coragem suficiente para colocá-las em palavras, não mais do que achava necessário.

— Sim — respondeu, ainda arfante. Sorriu quando os olhares voltaram a se encontrar, deixando um breve selar sob os lábios bonitos que, mesmo depois de dois anos, continuava sendo o maior dos motivos para suas noites de insônia. — Eu não sabia que você sabia fazer isso, sabe. Desse jeito.

— Eu só fiz o que senti vontade. — Baekhyun retrucou no mesmo minuto, com uma preocupação e nervosismo quase palpável. — Você disse, daquela vez, não lembra? Que eu devia fazer o que achava ser certo.

— Não tô reclamando, Baek. — Tornou a juntar as testas e, ao se inclinar mais um pouco, esfregou o nariz ao dele em um beijinho de esquimó. O namorado riu e o beijou mais algumas vezes, como sabia que faria. Beijinhos de esquimó eram uma de suas armas secretas para fazer Baekhyun se derreter todinho de amores. — Foi incrível. Quer dizer, sempre é incrível, mas dessa vez foi mais… Intenso. Gostei de te sentir assim.

Sentiu o peito esquentar e sorriu, pensando se algum dia chegaria a ficar mais apaixonado por Chanyeol do que já estava. Se isso acontecesse, era provável que o pobre coração não aguentasse e, de fato, explodisse de amor.

Apesar das bochechas pegarem fogo em constrangimento, amava os momentos de transparência excessiva do mais alto. Sabia, melhor que ninguém, que aquela sinceridade espontânea fazia parte do conjunto peculiar e único da personalidade do namorado. Ele falava sem pensar muito, mas não de um jeito atrapalhado, como Baekhyun fazia quando estava nervoso. Chanyeol parecia ter sempre as palavras certas para deixá-lo derretido como mel.

— Mesmo que a gente não tenha ido até o final? — questionou, um pouco inseguro quanto a resposta.

Digamos que esse tenha sido um dilema bastante recorrente na mente do Byun e, que talvez, o tenha dado mais inseguranças do que poderia carregar. Já era um baita de um medroso sem aquelas dúvidas sem cabimento, e agora então, depois delas, era como se não pudesse ter um momento de sossego enquanto não transasse.

— Uma hora ou outra vai acontecer. — Chanyeol diz, deixando um beijinho na ponta do nariz do namorado. — Não tem porque ter pressa.

— Não tô com pressa, não é isso. — Se ajeitou sobre as coxas dele, começando a ficar um tanto incomodado com a sujeira que haviam feito nas próprias calças. Teve que se concentrar para que, por ora, ignorasse aquele detalhe que estava o tirando dos nervos. Afinal, era uma conversa importante. — É que nós já estamos tentando fazer algum tempo e… Poxa, com as outras pessoas isso costuma a acontecer bem mais rápido.

— E daí? — perguntou, não vendo o problema que, para o outro, parecia ser tão evidente e alarmante. — Eu amo você, Baek. Não pelo sexo, nem por essa esfregação toda e também nem pelos boquetes e-

— Entendi, entendi. Chega logo na parte final, por favor.

— Amei você a primeira vista, e depois, quando te conheci, amei mais ainda. — Chanyeol sussurrou, segurando o rosto de Baekhyun com ambas as mãos, prevendo que o mesmo deixaria de olhá-lo por se sentir acanhado com tudo o que diria. Tinha vezes, vezes como estas, que simplesmente sabia que o melhor a se fazer era forçar aquelas barreiras do mais velho, mostrar para ele que estava tudo bem ser vulnerável, quando estão sozinhos. — Amo quando fala pelos cotovelos e amo quando faz comida italiana pra mim. Amo quando me chama de _tesoro mio_ , e deixa essa timidez toda de lado pra ficar assim, nos meus braços, deixando eu cuidar de você.

Para quem se declarou pela primeira vez dizendo que gostava mais de Baekhyun do que de química, aquela havia sido uma bela de uma evolução.

— Eu também te amo, Chanyeol. Mais do que consigo colocar em palavras — murmurou, tão fascinado nos olhinhos brilhantes do namorado que surpreendeu-se ao ser beijado outra vez.

— Então deve ser muito mesmo, porque você realmente fala à beça.

Chanyeol gargalhou, achando graça do bico que Baekhyun tinha nos lábios. Assim, o início de noite daquele domingo se seguiu, com beijos apaixonados e inocentes e outros mais intensos, mãos bobas e mais alguns gemidos que ambos não foram capazes de conter. Não era segredo para ninguém que perdiam a noção do tempo e do espaço, enquanto estavam juntos, mas tudo bem. Não era nada que Jongin, com sua curiosidade infantil, não pudesse consertar ao escancarar a porta do quarto que, em algum momento da noite, fora aberta por um dos dois.

  
  
  
  


(...)

Baekhyun esperava Chanyeol sentado na mesa quadrada no canto do refeitório, onde conversaram pela primeira vez. Tinha certeza que o cabelo estava desgrenhado, pois, passava os dedos entre os fios diversas vezes pelo nervosismo, sem fazer questão de os pôr de volta no lugar. Balançava a perna e, mesmo que tivesse abandonado o hábito a algum tempo, roia as unhas. Estava tão ansioso que considerava levantar dali e ir buscar o namorado na fila do lanche, que parecia estar mais longa do que de costume pelas turmas terem sido liberadas todas ao mesmo tempo.

Em todos os três anos que passou no ensino médio, Baekhyun nunca se importou com coisas tão triviais quanto eventos escolares. Ele sempre estava preocupado demais em equilibrar os estudos com sua paixonite que, futuramente, virou seu namoro, além de que sempre convencia a si mesmo que era perda de tempo. Só que agora estava no fim do semestre, nos seus últimos dias naquele colégio. Sua média escolar impecável e com certeza traria bons resultados, quando resolvesse prestar vestibular para as universidades de Nova Iorque. Ele tinha tempo — mais do que gostava de admitir — para pensar sobre o baile de formatura.

Muito tempo vago, para uma cabecinha tendenciosa a auto sabotagem como a do Byun, não era lá algo muito bom. Ainda mais quando via, quase que diariamente, os outros estudantes chamando uns aos outros para ir ao baile, em pedidos emocionantes que quase sempre envolviam buquês de flores e vários aplausos. Não desejava o mesmo, é claro. Odiava atrair mais atenção do que necessário, ainda mais depois de terem assumido o namoro e serem o único casal gay do colégio. Só que ainda assim, existia essa parcela do cérebro de Baekhyun, que talvez tenha visto filmes demais sobre _high school_ americano com protagonistas loiras, que desejava, pelo menos, um pedido formal e bonitinho. Com direito a beijinhos e, quem sabe, uma caixa com chocolates.

As indiretas que lançava, toda vez que via os pedidos públicos na companhia de Chanyeol, pareciam não surtir efeito algum. Ele ficava lá, parado, como uma estátua grega que ganhou vida, e depois desviava sua atenção para outra coisa, por mais que insistisse em dizer o quanto havia sido fofo o que acabara de ver. Tudo o que recebia em resposta, quando não era um aceno de cabeça, era uma careta. Considerando que o relacionamento deles foram apenas flores do início até o atual momento, uma careta podia parecer bem mais desesperadora do que realmente era.

— Hoje não tinha sanduíche de atum. — Chanyeol diz, colocando a bandeja com o café da manhã deles na mesa, sentando-se logo em seguida. — Sei que não gosta muito do presunto da escola, então pode ficar com o de peito de peru.

— Não, obrigado — recusou, apoiando o rosto na mão e olhando para o lado. Um garoto do time de basquete se preparava para chamar uma animadora para o baile e uma concentração de pessoas estava se formando ao redor dele. Suspirou, tão chateado que não pode evitar a expressão descontente. — Não tô com fome.

Chanyeol levantou o olhar de seu sanduíche. Já tinha o desembrulhado do plástico e iria começar a comê-lo, pois estava com a barriga roncando desde o primeiro tempo da aula de história. Mas não podia, simplesmente, começar a comer como se o namorado não estivesse todo jururu na sua frente. Nem ao menos sabia o motivo para tanta frustração. Esticou a mão na mesa, agarrando a de Baekhyun e fazendo carinho nos dedos bonitos. Sabia que ele ficava tímido quando decidia demonstrar seu afeto em público, mas decidiu ignorar esse fato, por ora. Seu objetivo, agora, era acabar com a tristeza dele, seja qual for o motivo para ela.

— Baek, você tá sempre com fome. — Soltou o riso em um sopro enquanto brincava com os dedos da mão alheia, sem realmente prestar atenção no que fazia.

— Só que hoje não estou. O que é, não tenho mais esse direito? — Finalmente, olhou-o diretamente. Os olhos pequenos fitando-o com um sentimento que Chanyeol nunca havia visto, não neles.

Franziu o cenho, confuso por aquela acidez que nunca havia recebido. Baekhyun não era grosso. Ele era tagarela, isso não era nem pauta de discussão, mas não significava, de maneira alguma, que era rude. Ele era gentil. Preocupava-se mais com o bem-estar de Chanyeol do que com o próprio, muitas das vezes. Quase nunca tinha as palavras certas para se expressar, entretanto, mal precisava delas, pois seus olhos diziam tudo. Sentiu uma pontada no peito, só que diferente das outras vezes, em que sentia o canto dos lábios repuxar em um sorriso quente, aquilo doeu. 

— Você não comeu antes de sair de casa, achei que estivesse com fome. — Tentou se expressar racionalmente, ignorando aquele desconforto no peito.

— Mas não estou — disse, tão ríspido quanto anteriormente. Soltou a mão das dele, trazendo-a para o próprio colo. Não deveria sentir-se arrependido por isso, mas sentiu, porque viu o quanto ele pareceu perdido após seu gesto. Bendito seja o momento em que se apaixonou perdidamente por Park Chanyeol e seus cachinhos castanhos.

— O que tem de errado com você? — questionou, sinceramente magoado.

— O que tem de errado comigo? — Baekhyun repetiu, deixando o desespero tomar conta de si. Era tão óbvio, droga, ele estava dando as pistas o tempo inteiro! — O que tem de errado com você, Park Chanyeol! Faltam duas semanas para o baile de formatura e eu ainda não recebi nenhum convite!

Por alguns segundos, Chanyeol ficou verdadeiramente assustado. A mente vagou em milhares de respostas que poderia dar, uma que não tivesse a ver com o que realmente sentia. Descobriria, momentos mais tarde, que sua decisão foi um erro.

— Baek, somos namorados — disse o óbvio, e o mais baixo limitou-se a rolar os olhos. — Não tem o porquê de te convidar.

_Baekhyun sabia muito bem disso._ Dizia para si mesmo, desde que toda essa história começou como um pequeno murmúrio na mente, que seria infantil de sua parte exigir algo assim. O relacionamento que tinham era perfeito em todos os aspectos. Não lhe faltava reciprocidade, muito menos carinho. Se completavam de um jeito que, mesmo que só tivesse dezoito anos e estivesse em seu primeiro namoro, tinha consciência de que não acontecia com frequência. Eles, realmente, se amavam.

E agora, por sua culpa, estavam brigando. Sentiu-se tão estúpido que acatou ao desespero dentro de si, levantando-se da cadeira. Também teria ido embora, porém, ainda olhava para Chanyeol. Ele parecia tão atônito, e saber que isso era sua culpa… Acabou trazendo lágrimas de frustração à tona.

— Você é o pior namorado de todos. — A infantilidade dentro de si falou mais alto e, com isso, deixou o refeitório.

  
  
  
  


(...)

  
  
  
  


Sempre disseram à Chanyeol que o amor era uma coisa complicada. Que trazia mais dores do que sorrisos, que requer esforço e dedicação. Em parte, ele concordava, pois, se dedicava todos os dias a fazer Baekhyun o cara mais feliz do mundo inteirinho. Mas dor? Não, o amor que conhecia nunca lhe trouxe tal sentimento.

O amor era suave, como o vinho do primeiro aniversário que passou ao lado do namorado. Capaz de te deixar com a cabeça nas nuvens, mas com os pés bem fixos no chão. É para ser sensível às palavras, aos toques. É para deixar seu coração acelerado, porém, quentinho, como uma xícara de chocolate quente no meio de dezembro. É sobre beijos e sobre mãos que te afagam antes de te agarrar. É, principalmente, sobre ser vulnerável. Se deixar cair na felicidade, no aconchego, na segurança.

O aperto no peito que sentiu anteriormente acabou transbordando para fora de si, em forma de lágrimas. Foi inevitável, pois à medida que subia as escadas para chegar até o quarto, lembrou da decepção no rosto sério de Baekhyun, de como ele estava triste. Quando bateu a porta, virando a chave duas vezes para não ser importunado pelo restante da noite, um soluço escapou dos lábios.

_“Você é o pior namorado de todos”._

Pobre Chanyeol, que passou a noite inteira acordado e chorando por não ter recebido uma mísera mensagem de texto do namorado. Pela manhã, estava tão acabado que ninguém ousou perguntar em como andava as coisas no paraíso, como era de costume, já que era de conhecimento público que o relacionamento nunca havia passado por nenhuma turbulência ainda.

Baekhyun não estava muito diferente, por mais que tentasse esconder. Os olhos pequenos estavam menores que o normal, inchados de tantas horas que passou chorando, pensando em como foi capaz de arruinar o principal motivo de seus dias monótonos serem mais coloridos e especiais. Mantinha a cabeça abaixada, apoiada nos próprios braços. Não queria que ninguém — além das pessoas que já haviam notado — reparasse no quanto estava abalado. Esforço inútil, por assim dizer, pois, foi a primeira coisa que Chanyeol percebeu quando adentrou a sala de aula.

— Tá fazendo o que aqui? — Baekhyun murmurou, a voz quebradiça denunciando sua melancolia patética. Fungou, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente. Foi uma péssima decisão. Os olhos dele estavam avermelhados, assim como a pontinha do nariz. Provavelmente, acabaria chorando se ele falasse algo sobre o dia anterior.

— Último seminário — respondeu, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado. Era frustrante ficar assim com Baekhyun. Queria lhe dar um beijinho de bom dia no rosto, um abraço, ou só um breve, mas significativo, segurar de mãos. Porém, considerando o tratamento que tivera ontem, era arriscado demais tentar algo, por mais que o corpo praticamente implorasse pela atenção alheia. — O seu foi na semana passada.

Baekhyun assentiu, descruzando os braços e deixando as mãos paradas sobre a mesa. Viu as grandes de Chanyeol ao lado, tamborilando os dedos longos casualmente. Pensar em envolvê-los aos seus, de repente, lhe pareceu uma boa ideia. Não queria continuar daquele jeito, com um nó preso na garganta e sem os carinhos que havia se acostumado a receber. Chegou até a arrastar o pulso pela mesa, vagarosamente, tímido pela vergonha que o acometeu.

Infelizmente, havia sido devagar demais. No meio do percurso, quando estava prestes a inclinar os dedos em direção aos dele, pronto para olhá-lo com o mais profundo e verdadeiro arrependimento, Chanyeol se levanta. O professor havia entrado na sala de aula e, para variar — ou não, considerando que o Park é o aluno preferido de mais da metade dos docentes —, pede para que o grupo dele apresente primeiro.

Vê-lo ali na frente fez Baekhyun sentir uma certa nostalgia. Lembrou-se, quase que de imediato, da época desesperadora e cheia de adrenalina que fora o primeiro ano. Diferente do que muitas pessoas acham, seu coração não bateu forte de imediato por Chanyeol. Antes, ele era só mais um nome na lista de alunos destaques — Um nome bastante irritante, se quer saber a opinião do Byun de quinze anos, pois sempre estava lá, em segundo lugar, na frente do dele.

A primeira vez em que o viu, tendo consciência de que tratava-se do famoso segundo lugar de média impecável 9.9, Park Chanyeol, foi durante um seminário. Estava lendo o resumo que fizera algumas semanas atrás — incrivelmente grande e detalhado demais para um resumo, mas que os colegas de classe não tiveram a coragem de dizê-lo —, totalmente imerso no seu mundo da citologia, quando escutou o professor dizer o nome dele. Lembra de ter erguido os olhos, assustado, passando-os por todos os outros estudantes até chegar a ele, que levantava uma das mãos timidamente. E então o catastrófico — e quase sonoro — _boom_ aconteceu dentro do peito.

Desde então, sempre inventou uma desculpa para poder ver os seminários da sala ao lado. Os professores sempre o recebiam com sorriso, afinal, tratava-se de um dos alunos que manteve o nome na lista de destaque por meses consecutivos. Não muito tempo mais tarde, descobriu que seu nome havia subido para segundo lugar porque um certo alguém encontrava dificuldades em se concentrar quando estava por perto.

E agora a cena se repetia mais uma vez. Talvez, até pela última vez. Seria uma história bonita e uma memória feliz, se não tivesse feito a besteira de falar sobre o baile de formatura.

— Bom dia, eu… — Chanyeol começou, mas sua fala e seu olhar logo se perderam, inevitavelmente indo em direção de Baekhyun.

Só de pensar que poderia perdê-lo por não ter tido atitude o suficiente trazia uma umidez familiar aos olhos. Francamente, sentia-se um pouco estúpido. Em seu âmago, bem sabia que estava fugindo daquele assunto por também desejar fazer um pedido formal para o baile de formatura, com direito a todo o clichê que esse tipo de ocasião costuma exigir.

E por que não havia o feito, então? Bem… Chanyeol é tímido, mas de uma maneira um pouco diferente, uma que exige um cuidado especial e constante.

Após muito esforço, ele aprendeu a guardar parte dos sintomas que costumavam a atingi-lo quando mais novo. Conseguia controlar-se ao respirar fundo, contar até cem e mais outros macetes que aprendera com a psicóloga. Com o tempo, matou mais alguns demônios ao fazer coisas que, para si, eram impossíveis, como tirar dúvidas com os professores durante as aulas. Certamente, quem conhece Chanyeol como ele é hoje em dia, não imagina a batalha árdua que trava na própria cabeça todos os dias para, simplesmente, agir como um ser humano comum sem sentir-se invalidado pelos próprios questionamentos internos.

A chegada do fim do ano e de seu assunto principal, o baile de formatura, trouxe à tona todas as sensações ruins novamente. Agora, era como se nunca tivesse aprendido a contorná-las, e todos os sintomas psicológicos e físicos o acometiam de uma vez só, diariamente. A falta de ar, os batimentos cardíacos audíveis e os pensamentos ruins, que quase sempre o fazia chorar. Tudo isso e mais um pouco, em uma intensidade impossível de ignorar.

Baekhyun, provavelmente, não tem ideia alguma sobre como Chanyeol anda se sentindo, pois, andava mencionando o assunto quase todos os dias. Ainda que isso tenha trago mais complicações do que era capaz de carregar, não sentia-se no direito de julgá-lo. Deveria ter sido corajoso e enfrentado ele, desde o início, explicado mais a fundo sobre o transtorno de ansiedade, e sobre as sensações que eventos assim despertam nele.

— Park? — O professor chamou-lhe a atenção, estranhando a demora que sucedeu aquela tentativa de apresentação. — Está tudo bem?

— Olha… Na verdade não. — Dirigiu o olhar até o chão, um reflexo imediato da pressão quase esmagadora que havia em cima do peito. _Não tinha jeito_ , se não resolvesse aquelas questões quanto antes, seu sofrimento apenas se prolongaria. — Baekhyun, a gente precisa conversar.

Um silêncio mortal instalou-se na sala de aula e, segundos depois, estavam todos, incluindo o professor, virados para trás encarando o Byun. E ele? Retraiu os ombros, de olhos arregalados, mal acreditando que o namorado estava querendo ter uma DR no meio da apresentação. O calor subiu pelo pescoço e soube que estava corando. Piscou os olhos, tentando forçar-se a ter alguma reação, para não parecer tão idiota assim.

— Chanyeol, depois. — Foi a única coisa que se passou pela sua mente, _depois_. Não podiam se expor assim, em um colégio onde a grande massa era composta por pessoas heterossexuais. Seria loucura demais.

— Eu queria ter te chamado pro baile antes, juro que queria. — Ele prosseguiu, ignorando a súplica anterior. — Mas… Você nem notou o quanto todo esse assunto de baile de formatura tava me afetando e você é meu namorado, caralh- poxa, quis dizer, poxa. — Olhou brevemente, para o professor, que parecia mais interessado no desfecho da história do que importunado com o palavrão. — Têm sido o inferno pra mim, porque o que eu mais queria era te fazer esse pedido com direito a toda boiolagem desse mundo. Compraria girassóis, porque sei que gostou ainda mais dessas flores depois de termos visto o filme do Van Gogh, só que… Eu não consigo, você sabe. Vim com defeito de fábrica.

Chanyeol é dono do par de olhos mais singulares e expressivos do mundo inteirinho. Tudo o que vinha dele era indiscutivelmente honesto, cru, de certo modo. Existia um abismo de diferenças entre eles; com contrastes, no mínimo, interessantes; encontros e desencontros, uma verdadeira orquestra desorganizada que juntos, de alguma maneira, fazia algum sentido. 

Enquanto o mais alto era decidido e, por muitas das vezes, sincero em excesso, — quase sempre levado pelas emoções — Baekhyun era contido. As inseguranças, ele as enfiava goela abaixo, pouco importando-se nas consequências que aquelas repreendas causariam mais tarde, quando assumiam um tamanho grande o suficiente para não caber mais no peito.

Se antes estava triste pelo vislumbre abatido do namorado, agora que o produto final do trágico efeito borboleta estava às vistas, o chão abaixo dos pés desaparecera. Seu sempre tão doce, alegre e atencioso Chanyeol, pedia desculpas por algo que, claramente, se ausentava de culpa. Era até indecente, que ainda sentisse a vergonha queimar as bochechas e marejar os olhos. De todos os deslizes cometidos durante a relação, certamente, este fora o que deixou mais estragos. Baekhyun sabia, em seu mais profundo âmago, que não deveria ser perdoado com tanta facilidade.

— Meu amor. — Baekhyun acaba por dizer, esquecendo-se momentânea e propositalmente dos demais estudantes que os cercavam e da situação, que não era nada adequada para uma conversa tão delicada e íntima. — Se tem alguém que deve se desculpar, esse alguém sou eu. Você tem feito de mim o cara mais feliz do mundo e… Olha o que te dei em troca. — Tentou sorrir, mas a vista embaçou de lágrimas. Droga, acabaria chorando como um garotinho se não se controlasse. — Uma briga idiota por fins egoístas. Sei que não te mereço depois disso, mas… — Retirou os óculos e passou a palma das mãos pelas bochechas. Estava _estilhaçando_. — Eu amo você, mais que todos os girassóis de Van Gogh, mais do que Uma Noite Estrelada. Sei que o que nos levou até esse momento foi a droga desse baile, mas Chanyeol, você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Uma trilha sonora inteira de suspiros surpresos e ansiosos — majoritariamente femininos, pelos motivos mais óbvios — preencheu o ambiente. Lá na frente, apertando o último trabalho do semestre entre os dedos grandes, Chanyeol deixava algumas lágrimas solitárias caírem pelo canto dos olhos. Um sorrisinho nasceu, antes que ele deixasse o canto dos lábios esticarem em um dos sorrisos que Baekhyun costumava chamar de seu sol particular. E falando neste, ficou de pé, indo em direção do namorado ao mesmo tempo, em que ele também seguia o mesmo curso.

Nada nunca encaixaria tão perfeitamente quanto o abraço de Chanyeol. Se acreditasse, por ventura em algo tão fantasioso quanto o clichê das almas gêmeas, teria certeza de que já havia encontrado a sua. Nada mais podia explicar o conforto que sentia ali, nos braços dele.

— Quero sim. — Enfim, ele disse, beijando a bochecha de Baekhyun como estava desejando desde que o vira no início desta manhã.

— Sem querer interrompê-los, mas Byun, — O professor voltou a chamar atenção algum tempo depois, quando achou ser necessário apartar aquele abraço que parecia ser tão certo. — O Park tem um seminário para nos apresentar agora.

Bastou isso para Baekhyun recobrar a consciência de que estavam em público. Com um sorriso nervoso e o rosto pálido em receio, sussurrou um pequeno e quase inaudível “boa sorte” e voltou tão rápido quanto podia para seu lugar. Se não tivesse abraçado Chanyeol, certamente estaria angustiado com alguns olhares nada agradáveis que recebia, vindo de alguns dos garotos. Contudo, o sentimento que irradiava de cada poro do corpo não tinha nenhuma conotação negativa. Estava tão feliz que não conseguia tirar o sorriso mínimo e bobo dos lábios, muito menos, desviar o olhar do namorado — que nesse momento, tentava se concentrar para dar início ao seminário.

Geralmente, ainda que não tivesse se preparado, Chanyeol saia-se bem em apresentações. Era confiante quando o assunto da vez era história, pois era a única matéria de humanas que conseguia assimilar com facilidade. Só que com Baekhyun ali, olhando-o de um jeito tão bonitinho, acabou por ficar desconcertado. Perdia-se em algumas passagens, gaguejando e tentando relembrar do que exatamente estava falando, quando sem querer deixava-se divagar em pensamentos como “sou o cara mais sortudo desse mundo” ou “essa merda não acaba logo”, virava para os companheiros de grupo em busca das respostas, e recebia-as, claro, mas sempre atreladas a olhares fulminantes e revirar de olhos.

No fim, o professor achou justo que a apresentação recebesse um desastroso C menos. O conteúdo que foi mostrado era relevante, mas o desenvolvimento foi de dar dó. Chanyeol não se opôs, apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância, praticamente disparando o fundo da sala quando dissera que poderiam se sentar.

Dessa vez, Baekhyun não hesitou em segurar a mão de Chanyeol. Estava pouco se importando se aquele ato ofenderia a masculinidade alheia, ou se esquentaria os poucos corações que eram acometidos pela empatia. Queria só demonstrar, à maneira que conseguia naquele instante, o quanto o amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos ser mutuais: https://twitter.com/shinobiddesu


End file.
